Dagger of Darkness Part 1 - Crisis in the Forest
This is the first part of Dagger of Darkness - Crisis in the Forest. The Mayors Training Link wakes up when he hears a bell chime and looks around. He goes outside of his house to see a villager calling him. Villager -" Good Morning, Link! The mayor wants to see you"! Link travels to the mayors cabin, left of his house and walks inside. The chubby old man is sitting at a desk writing a letter. He Looks up. Mayor - " Hello, Link, I was excepting you. The mayor stood up. "The reason why I called for you... You see, every thirty years the mayor has to choose a young man to go to Hyrule and visit the Princess. I choose you, young man." But you cannot go unequipped. The trip to Hyrule Castle is a long dangerous journey. A simple villager can't go without a sword." The mayor turned around. Mayor- "That is why you must train". Suddenly, a door behind the mayors desk opens and reveals a training room Mayor - Here, take this." The mayor handed Link a small wooden sword. Link nodded to the mayor and went into the training room. He took the sword from the scabird, and sliced at the obstacles. Mayor - Good Job. Now, to complete this you must find a shield. "This morning I put one in the forest, and you'll have to fight the monsters to get it. Link leaves the mayors place and nods to the forest. He walks over and climbs some boxes directly out of the village. Link looks around and squints to see a chest behind a tree. He cuts down a vine and swing across. Inside of the chest, he sees a wooden shield. Link climbs down the tree and heads back toward the village. Mayor - Good Job, Link. But don't leave exactly now. The trip dosen't depart for a few days. "Now, hand me the swor- HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!! Link and the mayor spin around and see Anju, a villager running through the town. Anju - " Please, someone find my daughter"! I was walking through the forest and was attacked.... Mayor - Link, take the sword. You must find the child and slay the monsters that kidnapped her.! Link accepts it with a nod and leaves the village in search of Anju's daughter. The Missing Child As Link walks through the Deku Forest, he hears little cries. He tried to locate the child by following the sound of the cries. He keeps walking and stops at a dead end. As he turns around, he kicks up dirt and hears the rustling of leaves. Link looks up at the wall and sees leaves he can climb on. He backs up and runs forward, dashing up the wall.As Link hung on to the leaf wall, he heard more cries and climbs over the edge. There, he saw little creatures called Twisos standing in front of a frightened kid. Girl - Oh no!! A bigger one. Please don't.... Wait your that boy from our town. " Please help! Alerted by the noise the girl was making. The Twisos turned around and faced Link. The one in the middle took out a fragile blade and called to it's friends. Link took out his wooden sword and jumped forward, plummeting his sword in the ground. He spun around and swung his sword at the first Twisos, slicing it in half. The second jumped on his head, making him lose balance. Link wobbled but shook the little Twisos off, then sliced it. The final one with the sword stood in front of him. Link smashed his sword to the ground but missing it. The creature jumped on it's foot, and Link flung it to the wall. Link sliced it three times and it shriveled to dust. Girl - Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, mister, can you take me home to my mother, I'm scared." Link leads the child home, where Anju is waiting. Anju - Karey! There you are! What happened? Karey - Some monsters attacked me. So this nice person over here saved me. Anju tuned here gaze to Link. Anju - "So it was you who saved Karey". "Thank you so much." Here's a present... She handed Link a Slingshot. Link walked out of the house and put his slingshot in his pack. Link walked over to the mayor, who was waiting for his swords return. A Burning Woods Link was sleeping, dreaming about a dark, evil presence... It was raining. A cold dark rain. An evil power was radiating far from hyrule. On an island, the old home of Wekoi, called Kokolihnt Island, the seal created to keep a shadow full monster from escaping broke, releasing the all powerful Nightmare..... Link woke to the sound of screaming. Link shook the sleep from his eyes and rushed to the window. There, he saw the forest was on fire. He hurried outside and went over to the Shop Merchant. Shop Merchant - I have no idea what happened... I was out collecting straw by the farm when I smelled smoke. I looked around the corner and saw trees everywhere ablaze! Link starred around and relized he must do something. As he ran towrd the exit to the village, three guards came up. Guard Commander - I'm sorry sir. You can't go here. If you run through the forest, you'll get burned" Link backed up and looked for another way. He saw a cliff with a few small holes in them. Link did a dash and jumped on a platform. He did it again and reached the top of the cliff. There was a tunnel that Link could fit into, but it had two spiders in it. Suddenly, he remembered the slingshot Anju gave him. Link took it out of his pocket and killed the two spiders. Link climbed through the hole, squeezing as tight as he can. Link dropped out of the hole, and stood up. Most of the flames were put out. The only tree still in flames was a huge tree in the center of the woods. Link looked down and saw Deku Scrubs running around in circles. Link jumped down and landed on a flower patch. The Deku Scrubs gasped and turned around to stare. Deku Scrub - "Please don't hurt us. "What did we ever do to cause yo to burn this place down"? Deku Kid - " Wait, his skins not green." And he's not wearing long colorful robes"! Link looks over the creatures running around him. Then, a Deku scrub with big earrings and a pink gown stumbles through the crowd. Deku Princess - Greetings, I am the Deku Princess. If you are not in fact, one of those horrid Gerudo wizards, then you must be one of the villagers from nearby. How brave of you, walking into a burning forest at night. Can you please help us. About and hour ago, a few Gerudo sorcerers came and lit the forest on fire. The Deku Princess turned her gaze to the giant burning tree. Deku Princess - They also burned the Sacred Niku Tree, the guardian spirit that has been our source of survival for years... Please find my father, who is in a palace in the back of the woods. If you are truly a hero, he shall help you. And curse the Gerudo!!!! Link was weary after the long speech. He made his way through the rampaging horde of scrubs and hurried through the forest. As Link wove his way through the trees, he saw a golden pedestal. Link ran up to it and saw the huge palace seem to swallow up the forest before him. Link saw the giant doors which had no handle. But above the doors there was a giant bell. He took out his Slingshot and hit the bell. The loud chime sounded through the forest, scaring Guays in a nearby tree. The doors opened slowly, and Link walked inside. As Link went in, he saw a checkered floor with vines and leaves hanging from the wall. In the back of the room, Link saw a huge throne. The young hero walked forward, looking for the Deku King. All of the sudden, Link heard a scream and was tackled to the floor. Link turned over on the floor and saw a giant Deku Scrub with a staff made of wood and a giant flowery head. Deku King - Get out of my palace, you filthy human! Your pitiful kind burned down my forest!!!! Link scrambled to his feet and jumped back just in time before the Deku King hit him with his staff. Link took out his shield and blocked numerous hit's. Deku King - You stupid fleabag! Uh.. uh.. uu The Deku KIng was all tired out and shook his head. He then heard a cry and looked over his shoulder to see the Deku Princess running into the palace. Deku Princess - Daddy, please stop! That boy is a hero. It was not humans, but Gerudos that burned down the forest! Deku King - Are you sure? Well, I'm sorry than, my daughter. Deku Princess - Thank you Daddy! Oh and you, boy, what is your name? I forgot to ask. Link says him name and the Deku Princess nods. Missing Creatures As Link was almost done recovering from the fight, he walked over to the Deku King, who was now in his throne. Deku King - If you are truly a brave hero, than prove it. Go behind my palace and take the Hyrule Sword from the pedestal. Only the hero of Dekus can wield it. Link turned around and exited the palace. He turned left and climbed over the gate. In the small meadow, was a wooden pedestal with a sword in it. He took it out and looked at the shining blade. Link put the newly found Hyrule Sword in his scabird and dashed over the gate once again. Deku Princess - Link! Come over here!\ Link peered over the wall and saw the Deku Princess, who had a worried look on her face. Deku Princess - Link! I must tell you something. You see... the ancient goddesses created tribes and species that live all over the land, as well as a Guardian species, another race that protected and lived a life in places. The guardian race of us Dekus, called the Kikwis live in this forest. But the fire must of scared them off, and three of them are missing. Please find them and I will give you something special! The Deku Princess sat down on the grass, awaiting Link's return. As the young hero started off, he thought about his dream from earlier. Had the darkness caused the fire? Or was that just another nightmare that he got in his dreams? Link saw a leaf wall and climbed up it. Link could hear a dangerous, rushing river and preceded with caution. He finally got to the bridge, where he saw the fast moving current of water hundreds of feet below. Link took a careful step on the rickety wooden bridge. Once he crossed, he saw the first Kikwi laying on the ground. As Link approached, two Deku Babas appeared from the ground. Link took ou his sword and cut them to pieces. Kikwi - Oh, you saved me! Thank goodness. Hi, my name is Yutiti. What? The Deku Princess is looking for me? I'd better get home then. As Yutiti runs off, Link crosses the wooden brige and goes to find the next Kikwi. ??? - OOhh Koo Wiia!! Link hears that sound multiple times and heads in the direction of the sound. The trail stops at a tall tree, and Link looks up. A Kikwi was backed up against a branch because a Skulltula was in front of him. Link took out his Slingshot again and aimed for the Skulltula. The small seed hit the spider and it fell on the ground, therefore dying.The Kikwi, confused stared at Link. Kikwi - Hello! You just saved me from that monster. Hi, my name is Taknut. What? The Deku Princess is looking for me? I'd better go over there then. Taknut jumps down the tree and runs off. Link goes in search of the final Kikwi. He heads over to the only part of the forest he hasen't been to yet, but it's just a dead end. Link searchs for a way to find the Kikwi, and then sees a ladder hanging from a tree. Link shoots it with his slingshot and it falls down. He climbs it and sees the final Kikwi. As he gets over to it, a roar sounds throughout the forest, a huge gohma climbs out of a dirt patch in the ground. The colossal arachnid rams into Link, knocking him backward. The Gohma plunges it's teeth down, missing Link by a centimeter. Link gets up and slices his sword into the Gohma, Gohma, once again dashs to Link, but he got out his shield and bashes it into Gohma. Link makes a final blow, killing it. Link turns around and the frightened Kikwi looks up. Kikwi - You,you just slayed that big spider. Thank you very much. My name is Iowk. What? The Deku Princess is looking for me? I guess I should head back to the palace. Iowk runs off and Link turns around. That is The conclusion to Crisis in The Forest.... Thanks for Reading!